Experiments will be performed to purify bovine brain glutamic acid decarboxylase and to measure the rates of synthesis and degradation of this enzyme during the postnatal development of the mouse brain. The accumulation of abnormal amounts of specific proteins in the brain of mouse neurological mutants during the postnatal development will be measured.